universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Dad
Entrance Psycho Dad Busts Down Door Psycho Dad kicks down a door and barges onto the stage. Special Moves Neutral B - Console Destruction Psycho Dad throws a game console forward, which bounces off opponents and other surfaces, and will disappear once it loses its momentum. The consoles are on a roulette system, holding B down will have Psycho Dad cycle through various consoles. Just pressing B will have him throw the one currently selected. The kind of consoles he can get are: * Xbox 360: A little slow but has good distance. * Wii U: Average in speed and distance, the Wii U's bounce is the highest. * Wii: Travels the farthest out of all the consoles. * PS3: The heaviest console and travels the shortest distance, but deals the most damage. * DS: Trades off its pure speed with less damage and bounciness. The order is always Xbox, Wii U, Wii, PS3, DS. Side B - Backhoe Destruction Psycho Dad mounts a backhoe, automatically riding forwards, as well as dealing slight damage to anyone it runs over. Pressing A while holding forward will have the backhoe lift its front digger upwards. Along with dealing vertical knockback, it also buries any traps it hits for 7 seconds. Pressing A while holding backwards will lift the back digger up. Along with protecting him from behind, it also removes all projectiles it hits. Psycho Dad will be forced to exit if he gets hit while riding, while also being able to mount off himself with B. If the backhoe takes about 20% damage, it'll explode, damaging Psycho Dad and having a 3 seconds cooldown. Up B - Table Flip In the air, Psycho Dad will flip a table downwards and use that as a short extra jump, and you can change the angle of your jump during the flip. The table will fall down when flipped, with them bouncing a few times once they fall down. The amount of times they bounce depends on how high the move was. On the ground, Psycho Dad will flip the table off the ground. It doesn't have a bounce, but it does more damage. If you're holding an item while using the grounded version, the item will be a part of the flip. The item will do more damage than when thrown normally. Down B - For Security Psycho Dad will place a camera down that can stick to floors, walls and even ceilings. The cameras will have a short radius that surrounds it. Whoever attacks Psycho Dad within the camera's radius will have counter-damage dealt to them with no knockback. Cameras stay on stage for 15 seconds, or until they've countered 3 attacks. Cameras are treated as traps, with a limit of two on stage at a time. Final Smash - Psycho Dad Demolishes Stage Psycho Dad drives offstage on his backhoe, and appears in front of the stage. In this state, pressing B will have a pile of dirt be dumped in front of Psycho Dad, and you can move left and right with the control stick. The rubble will deal damage when it lands and stay on stage, with a maximum of 5. After 10 seconds, Psycho Dad will drive back on stage, coming through to collect all the dirt he put, as well as pushing off opponents in his way. If trapped between dirt, opponents becoming immobile, but they can avoid it if they can get out of Psycho Dad's range. KO Sounds * KO Sound #1: "WHAT THE HELL AILS YOU!?" * KO Sound #2: "BULLSHIT!" * Star KO Sound: (Screams) Taunts * Up Taunt: "What ails you!?" * Side Taunt: "Do whatcha gotta do." * Down Taunt: "Why start now?" Victory Options+Failure Clap * Victory Option 1: Pulls up on his backhoe, saying "Learn your lesson yet?" * Victory Option 2: "The disrespect... is-is everywhere around here, WHY!?" * Victory Option 3: "Well just mention my name!" * Lose Pose: Hunched over, lying on the ground Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies (CD7) Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Assist Trophies Category:Back from the Dead Category:Destroyer Category:Angry Characters Category:Father Category:McJuggerNuggets Category:People who really need to calm down Category:Insane Category:WTF Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:The Psycho Series Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Violent Category:Hardest Edge Yet Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Heroes Category:Smash bros lawl power of god Category:Boomers Category:Destructive Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Psycho Characters Category:Hate Technology Category:Table Flippers